Sweet Revenge
by Kaje6678
Summary: The other guys, all except for Atlanta, 'said' they went out fighting. Atlanta get really annoyed and decides to play pranks. What happens when the group do something nice for her. How is she going to confess? What will they do if she did? Plz R&R...


Atlanta woke up one Saturday morning to find everyone else gone. They left a note saying, 'Gone Fighting.  
"Why did they leave me?!" Atlanta said angrily as she got a bowl of cereal and ate, "They're going to regret that"  
She soon plotted very cunning and annoying things to do to her so-called friends. Atlanta was going to:

Hide Jay's telescope (he'll find out when he takes his usual star gazing)  
Slip a green sock in Theresa's white clothes (when she washes them tomorrow, she hates green)  
Take Archie's skateboard wheels off (making sure he wouldn't find anymore in the house)  
Replace Herry's teddy bear with a very scary looking stuffed dog (sorry Herry, you didn't wake me up either)  
Change Odie's favourite PC Game with a CD with Cronus creepy face just locked on the computer (no one could get rid of it without pushing this sequence - 123 - easy but unexpected)  
Put some green hair dye in Neil's shampoo ('Better make sure I have earplugs' she thought)  
She was going to hide her favourite bow and arrows, so that the other guys wouldn't have any suspicions.

* * *

'I'll start tonight and chaos will tomorrow.' she smiled evilly at the thought.  
Atlanta slumped on the couch watching a movie waiting for the other guys to come back, who were tired, but unscathed.  
"You should've come to help 'Lanta." Archie said dropping with a thud next to her in exhaustion.  
"None of you woke me up, I wanted to be part of the action, but you all decided I should miss out. So that is your consequence." she said crossing her arms.  
"You couldn't wake up!" Jay said.  
"It's not my fault I couldn't sleep last night." Atlanta retorted.  
"If you and Archie didn't have that coffee drinking competition, you would've woken up in time." Theresa said.  
"How did you wake Archie up then?" she asked and noticed Archie started blushing like mad.  
"It was really easy as a matter of fact." Odie smirked.  
"How?" Atlanta asked with a smile.  
"We just started screaming, 'Archie! Get out of the sinking boat!" Neil answered for the group who started laughing, all except for Archie.  
When the laughing stopped, "Why do you guys have to be so mean to me?" Archie whined.  
"Sorry, but it was funny! You should've seen your face!" Herry said and the group started laughing again.  
After a very long time trying to stop, "We've got a school project to finish, right guys?" Jay asked the group, who all replied with nods, except for Odie and Atlanta, who were a year below.  
"What class is it?" Atlanta asked curiously.  
"Science." Theresa replied quickly.  
"Can I come?" Odie asked.  
"Sure if you want." Jay replied.  
'Weird, they're talking as if they're doing a play.' Atlanta noted to herself, 'I'll actually start my plots while they're gone'  
"Is it going to be for a whole day?" Atlanta asked.  
"Half day actually." Neil replied while examining himself on his three-paneled mirror.  
"Awesome! I get the whole house to myself tomorrow for half a day!" Atlanta exclaimed.  
Just then, the door slammed and in came Athena.  
"What's for-" Herry started but was cut across by Athena, "lunch? Roast chicken and mashed potatoes"  
"I'm looking forward to it." Herry said smacking his lips.  
"You always do." Archie muttered.  
The other guys went to do their respective things; Jay plotting (Atlanta didn't know because he wouldn't tell her). Theresa, reading a girls-only magazine. Archie, slumped next to Atlanta (the pair staring at the empty TV screen). Herry, in the kitchen for Brunch (if you don't know, it's lunch a meal between breakfast and lunch). Odie, playing his favourite PC Game. Neil, trying to peek over Theresa shoulder (trying to read the magazine), but was slapped across the face and he decided to do his usual examination of his hair and face.  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" Archie asked.  
"As long as I don't have to sit here all day doing nothing." Atlanta replied.  
Archie put on a thriller while Atlanta heated some popcorn, after that, every one else watched the pair argue over the popcorn bowl with Atlanta eventually winning.  
Exactly after the movie finished, "LUNCH IS READY!" Athena called from the kitchen.  
The meal was pretty typical with Archie and Atlanta's staring, eating and other weird and funny competitions.

* * *

The next day, everyone was at the school doing whatever and Atlanta got the house to herself. As planned, she hid Jay's telescope, slipped a red sock in Theresa's white clothes (which was to be washed when she came back), took all Archie's skateboard wheels off, replaced Herry's cute teddy bear with a scary looking dog, changed Odie's favourite PC Game with the 'Cronus CD' as she called it and poured a generous amount of hot pink hair dye in Neil's organic shampoo.  
The other guys came back to find their things replaced, missing and mutated.  
"ATLANTA!" they all called and stormed up to her room, they were all there except for Neil.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Did you do this?" Theresa asked showing her a basket full of green clothes, which were supposed to be white.  
"No." Atlanta replied defensively.  
"Where's my telescope?" Jay asked.  
"I don't know?" she replied in the same way.  
"My wheels!" Archie exclaimed.  
"What about them?" she asked.  
"They're gone!" Archie replied.  
"Not me!" Atlanta said.  
"Why did you take teddy and replace him with this?" Herry asked and threw her the dog.  
"That is not mine." Atlanta said throwing the dog in a bin.  
"MY HAIR!" Neil squealed from the bathroom and ran towards the group outside Atlanta's room.  
"Whoa..." the guys replied as they saw Neil's supposed-to-be blonde hair turned into hot pink.  
"Try wearing Theresa's clothes, it'll match your hair." Archie smirked.  
"WHO DID IT?" Neil asked devastated.  
"Who took my PC Game and replaced it?" Odie asked angrily.  
"WHat did you do to our things Atlanta?" Jay asked.  
"Hey! Don't blame me! You're not the only one." Atlanta said.  
"You mean, someone's tampered with your things too?" Odie asked.  
"Tell me if you can find my favourite bow and arrows that were up on those hooks." Atlanta said showing them the hooks above her bed.  
"Well then, if it's not you, who is it?" Theresa asked.  
"It could be Athena." Archie said uncertainly.  
"She's too nice for that." Herry said.  
They stood there for a while wondering who it was.  
"DINNER'S READY!" Athena called.  
The night was pretty uneventful, until the meal was finished, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATLANTA!" the guys called.  
Everyone headed to the lounge, where there were seven boxes piled high on the floor.  
"Thanks guys." Atlanta said, 'Oh no, how am I supposed to tell them it was me. Or should I?' she thought.  
"We were actually shopping yesterday, not fighting." Theresa said.  
"We wouldn't let you miss out on all the fun." Archie added.  
Atlanta opened her gifts and got a telescope from Jay, a watch from Theresa, a necklace with an 'A' from Archie, a book from Odie, a stuffed bear from Herry and shamppo from Neil ("It's organic, it'll help soften your hair" Neil said.)  
"Thanks again guys." Atlanta said.  
"What about we play a game?" Theresa asked.  
"Truth or Dare!" Atlanta and Archie called in unison, but Atlanta soon regretted it.  
"Who's first?" Jay asked.  
"Um...Truth." Odie said to start the game.  
"What was on the replaced CD?" Herry asked curiously before anyone could think.  
"This." Odie said showing them his laptop, "I can't get it off." he replied.  
"Let me try." Archie said and he started pushing random buttons on the laptop.  
"Hey, don't wreck it." Odie said.  
"Can't you work your computer miracles?" Neil asked examining his nails.  
"Why would it be Cronus? Unless it's him." Jay said a frown on his face.  
"It can't be Jay, he doesn't know where we are." Theresa said.  
"You can never be too sure Theresa." he replied.  
"If he did, we would be lying dead by now." Atlanta pointed out.  
"Oh yeah..." Jay muttered.  
"Wait, this already happened on one of my cousin's computer. It's a CD program. You need a password to get rid of it." Atlanta said fixing it so that it crossed Odie off the 'angry' list when she told them.  
"A password?" Odie asked a smile crossing his face, "That's easy." he said and immediately cracked the code.  
"What was it?" Herry asked after Odie shut his computer.  
"1,2,3." Odie replied.  
"I could've gotten that easily." Neil said looking up from his examination.  
"Can we get back to the game now?" Theresa asked.  
"Dare." Archie said.  
"I dare you to get Athena really angry." Jay said with a smirk.  
"What?!" Archie exclaimed turning white, he didn't want to get her angry, she was scarier than his fear of water!  
"You have to, unless you're a wimp." Jay said.  
Archie got up and did it, Athena soon got really angry and screaming was heard.  
"WHAT IS WRONG TIH YOU HEROES NOW A DAYS? YOU'RE WORSE THAN CRONUS HIMSELF!" Athena boomed.  
He came back whiter than he was before the dare and looked like he had just seen a monster worse than the Typheus (1st episode if my spelling is right.  
"Truth." Theresa said after a long while of staring at Archie.  
"What was the worst thing that happened to you?" Atlanta asked.  
"When who ever slipped this red sock in my white laundry." she said showing everyone a red sock.  
"Truth." Jay said.  
"Who was your first crush?" Archie asked.  
"It was this girl when I was five named May." Jay said.  
"Did I hear Neil?" Archie joked.  
"No way!" both Neil and Jay exclaimed defensively.  
"Neil, it's your turn." Herry said.  
"Truth." Neil answered without looking up from his three-paneled mirror.  
"What would you do if mirrors were never invented?" Odie asked.  
"I'd invent it of course." Neil said looking up.  
"But you don't know how." Odie said.  
"But I will." Neil retorted.  
They argued for a while, which was broken apart by Atlanta, "Guys, cut it out! That's mine and Archie's experty."  
"My turn, truth." Herry said.  
"What would you do if all the food in the world was gone?" Archie asked curiously, he had always wanted to ask that question.  
"I'd search everywhere, even if I die, for food." Herry replied.  
Everyone just stared at him.  
"What? It's Atlanta's turn." Herry said.  
"Truth." Atlanta said.  
"What was the funniest and successful prank you have ever done?" Archie asked.  
Atlanta smiled, but at the same time she was thinking of running away.  
"You guys won't get it, so I'll write it on a piece of paper." Atlanta said as she ran to her room and wrote:

It was me all along that played with your stuff. Hehehehehe.

From Atlanta.

She then ran downstairs, let them read the piece of paper out loud and sprinted off.  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT ATLANTA!" they called but she just laughed.  
"What are we going to do to repay her?" Archie asked angrily.  
"What about we steal her gel? She needs it to spike her hair up." Neil . "I know." he replied.  
They ran to her room and found their stolen things in her wardrobe. They reclaimed it and took her hair gel. Atlanta sneaked back to her room after making sure everyone else was asleep.

* * *

The next day, Theresa was slamming on her bedroom door, "Get up Atlanta! We'll be late for school!"  
Atlanta muttered a few curses to her pillow and got up, only slipping on her skateboard and landing with a thud on the floor, it gave Theresa the sign that she was awake.  
She got dressed in her usual clothes, when she was about to put her hair gel on, she found that it was gone.  
"Why didn't I lock my door last night?" Atlanta muttered.  
She didn't want to leave her hair down, so she got a hair tie and tied it into a ponytail. She slammed on a cap and ran downstairs with all her school things.  
"Morning, 'Lanta!" Archie called too cheerfully than usual.  
"Morning." she replied simply and ate her breakfast.  
"Hats off." Athena said.  
"Why?" Atlanta whined.  
"Hats off." she repeated.  
Atlanta took it off and the other guys thought her hair would be down.  
"What did you do to your hair?" Athena asked.  
"Somebody, took my hair gel." she said extending the word 'somebody.  
"By any chance would it be this?" Archie asked holding the bottle up.  
"Yes." Atlanta hissed letting her straight red hair down and spiking it up as usual.  
Neil still had traces of green on his hair.  
"Next time, it'll be worse." Atlanta said.  
"If there ever is a next time." Archie replied.  
"Whatever." she said as she ruffled his hair playfully and ran off.  
Archie was running upstairs to fix his hair when Athena stopped him.  
"School." she said.  
"But-" Archie started, but was cut off by Athena. "No buts. School." she repeated. "Fine." Archie muttered and walked with the rest of the guys to school trying to fix his hair, which looked like he had just woken up from bed.  
"What did you say about not having a next time Arch?" Atlanta asked as she watched her best friend suffer the 'bad hair day'. "I'll get you back Atlanta, you know it." Archie said pointing at her, "and it'll be worse than yours." "Eventually." Atlanta laughed.


End file.
